The Bet
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: Just something that popped into my head.read and find out. warning, it is a yaoi so if you dont like, dont read. enjoy. :


So here's another yaoi for you all. It just popped into my head one day and I had to write it down.

It might not be the best but I like it.

Anyway, like I said it's a yaoi so if that's not your thing, you should leave, if it is, enjoy. Please review.

* * *

><p><span>The Bet<span>

It was another sunny peaceful day with in the village of Kohona, but this day was different from any other because every shinobi (except the ones with really important jobs) had the day off.

Now normally a day off would mean time to relax, do the things you haven't had time to do or spend time with family, but not for Kohona's eighteen year old sunshine blond Naruto Uzumaki, who at this moment in time was sitting with in his small apartment bored out of his mind.

With a small huff, Naruto pushed himself off the worn out couch with in his living room and made his way towards the kitchen, opening cupboard after cupboard before sighing, slamming the last cupboard door shut before grabbing his keys off the small counter top and heading out the door, hoping to find something to cure his boredom.

"Kiba, hey Kiba wait up" Naruto yelled as soon as he stepped out of his apartment, having spotted the dog boy walking by with Akamaru by his side as Kiba spun round to face the blond running towards him.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Nothing much. Where you heading?" Naruto asked, a little out of breath from his quick sprint.

"Training grounds"

"Great, I'll come with you" Naruto beamed, with only a short nod from Kiba as the pair head off towards the training grounds, maybe getting in some training would clear some of the boredom he was feeling.

"I think that's enough training for today" Kiba panted out, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as Naruto only nodded, in the same panting, sweaty state as Kiba as the pair of them dropped to the ground, looking up at the soft white clouds within the clear blue sky, boredom quickly taking over the pair.

"We could go and do some kunai throwing at the academy?" Naruto suggested, rolling onto his side, pulling up a few strands of grass from the ground as a small I've -got - an - idea smirk pulled its way across Kiba's face.

"Sure, but why don't we make it interesting?"

"Interesting how?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow at the dog boy, who only smirked wider, sitting up from his lying down position.

"Why don't we place a bet?"

"A bet? What kind of bet?"

"Well we could have three rounds of kunai throwing, the person to hit closest to the target is the winner" Kiba explained as Naruto sat up.

"What about the loser?" Naruto asked, becoming a little more interested in the bet.

"Well, the loser has to dress up and have a picture taken with someone that the winner picks" Kiba shrugged, turning to face Naruto before the pair smirked at each other.

"You're on dog breath, you know I'll kick your ass" Naruto beamed, never passing down a challenge as the two teen got to their feet, heading off towards the academy.

(The academy)

With a determined look in his eye, Naruto stood back from the target as he waited for Kiba to take his turn, it was the last round of their bet, both of them having won a round and it all depended on this, and Naruto was determined not to lose to the dog boy. Holding in a breath, Naruto watched as Kiba threw his kunai, the blade imbedding with in the target close to the middle as Naruto let out the breath he was holding in.

"Your turn" Kiba beamed, smirking over at Naruto as he stepped to the side, waiting for Naruto to take his turn. Pulling out a kunai from the pouch around his thigh, Naruto once again held his breath, throwing his kunai towards the target, closing his eyes as time around him seemed to slow down before snapping his eyes wide open to the sound of Kiba's cheers.

"I won" Kiba cheered, looking at the horrified expression upon Naruto's face with a small chuckle.

'Damn it' Naruto thought, ripping out the two kunai's from the target with a pout.

"Ok, so you won. What do I have to wear? And who am I taking the photo with?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, hoping in the back of his mind that Kiba wouldn't tell him that it was Sasuke, the blond having more than just a fan girl crush on the raven, though no one knew about how he felt.

"Meet me at Ino's flower shop in an hour" Kiba smirked, walking off towards Ino's, leaving Naruto standing with in the academy's grounds.

(One hour later)

(Outside Ino's family flower shop)

Naruto slowly walked towards the small flower shop, his head hung low as every beat of his heart seemed to grow louder with each step he took, hesitating slightly as both Ino and Kiba came into view, Akamaru sat by his masters side, the blonds nerves making his stomach do flips as he took in a deep breath, looking at the dog boys wide smirk with uneasy eyes, knowing full well that Kiba was just as much a prankster as he was.

"Here, you're going to need this" Kiba smirked wider, Ino giggling by his side as Naruto took the small brown paper bag, opening it to look inside at the contents, eyes as wide as dinner plates at what he saw inside, a small black camera and the costume he was meant to wear, screwing the top of the bag closed again Before pushing it into Kiba's chest.

"I'm not fucking wearing that!" Naruto snapped, though he had a light pink blush across his whiskered cheeks.

"You lost the bet dude so you have to. I don't know what you're so snappy about, It's only a photo" Kiba chuckled, pushing the bag back to Naruto, the sunshine blond giving a small sigh in defeat.

"Fine. So who do I have to take a picture with?"

"Sasuke" both Kiba and Ino said in unison, watching with amusement as Naruto's face took on a look of pure horror, looking back at the dog boy with eyes pleading for him to pick anyone other than Sasuke, having for as long as he could remember been, for lack of better words, in love with the last Uchiha and never wanted anyone to know, knowing that Sasuke would be disgusted with him but Kiba had no intension of changing his mind, chuckling to himself as he watched the blond walk off towards his apartment, hearing him mumble under his breath as he disappeared from view.

"Why did I have to pick Sasuke? It would have been funnier with Hinata" Kiba questioned, turning to face Ino who only smirked back at him.

"God your blind! Have you not noticed how both Sasuke and Naruto want to rip each other's clothes of but the pair of them are just too stubborn to admit it" Ino giggled, walking back into the flower shop.

"I hope your right, or Sasuke's going to kick his ass all around Kohona" Kiba sighed, following Ino into the shop.

"By the way, where did you get that outfit from?" Kiba asked.

"It was for Sakura's party the other week" Ino laughed, closing the door to the flower shop behind her.

(Sasuke's house)

Turning off the warm water from the shower head, Sasuke stepped out, wrapping a dark navy blue towel around his waist as he lightly shook his head, dislodging the few remaining droplets of water from his raven hair as an un-Uchiha like sigh passed his lips, the mornings training he had done having no effect on clearing his mind of the sunshine blond but with no luck, God just hated him that way.

With a small huff, Sasuke quickly dried himself, pulling on a pair of black boxers and black sweat pants, not bothering with a top as he made his way towards the kitchen, the blond still on his mind and Sasuke was reaching his limits. Opening one of the cupboards, Sasuke took out a glass before closing the cupboard door, holding the glass under the tap, only to have the sound of knocking echo around him.

Grunting a little, Sasuke put down the glass of water upon the counter before making his way towards the front door before the person knocking but a hole in his door. With a not to happy look across his face Sasuke flung the door open, ready to punch the person making all the noise, only to stop mid punch with wide eyes, staring at the person standing on his door step, Naruto.

A very uncomfortable silence fell between the two rivals/friends as a embarrassed blush spread across Naruto's face, seeming to go down to his chest as Sasuke took in the sight before him, Naruto in a nurses outfit, not your normal one but one that you would find in a sex shop.

a short white halter neck dress with bright red ribbon around the hem and a small red cross upon the top, a small white and red nurses hat pinned to his hair and white heels finished the outfit which to Sasuke was more like looking at a wet dream come true.

(A/N Feel free to drool now. Just imagine Naruto in a naughty Ann summers nurse's outfit… anyway)

"Don't fucking ask" Naruto snapped out, pushing his way into Sasuke's home, taking hold of Sasuke's right hand as he dragged the raven into the living room, Sasuke kicking the front door shut as he was pulled away, still in a state of shock to say anything.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, feeling the warmth from the Uchiha's hand leave him as he pulled out the small black camera from god knows where, wanting to get this other with before Sasuke noticed the 'problem' hiding under the dress he was wearing, seeing Sasuke standing at the door in only sweat pants had done nothing more then send a wave of heat down south.

Still in his state of shock, Sasuke didn't notice Naruto move to stand by his side, holding up the camera so he could take a photo, pushing down on the small silver button as a quick flash followed, the sound of the shutter snapping echoing a little before Naruto sighed, making his way towards the door.

'What the... did he just take a picture?' Sasuke thought, snapping out of his statue like state, reaching Naruto in three quick steps, grabbing hole of the camera, pulling it out of Naruto's grip as said blond spun round to face Sasuke.

"What the hell teme, give me back my camera" Naruto snapped, blushing even more at the look Sasuke was giving him, a look he couldn't quite name but it made him feel uncomfortable.

"No" was all he got from Sasuke as said raven turned, making a quick dash towards his bedroom, not wanting to waste this opportunity to find out if the blond felt anything for him other then friendship.

Growling deep in his throat, Naruto chased after Sasuke, yelling at the raven at the top of his voice, grabbing hold of the camera as the pair began to struggle with each other.

In the mist if the struggle, the heel of one of Naruto's shoes got court on the edge of the white rug that lined the floor near Sasuke's king size bed, losing his footing as he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Sasuke down with him as the Uchiha landed on top of him, a grunt of pain escaping the pair before everything went silent, Sasuke having felt the reason Naruto was in such a hurry to leave.

"Get of...off me teme" Naruto said in no more than a whisper, stuttering a little as he spoke, going the brightest shade of red Sasuke had seen yet.

"No"

"What the... What do you mean no, get off" Naruto snapped at the now smirking Uchiha, pushing on said ravens chest but Sasuke refused to move, instead, Sasuke smirked a little wider, grinding his hips down from his position sitting on the blonds waist, a low groan leaving Naruto before he realized what he had done, covering his mouth while looking at Sasuke with wide blue eyes, a chant of 'oh crap' and 'shit' ringing in the blonds mind as he panicked, kicking his legs and flinging his arms around the place, trying everything he could think of to get Sasuke off himself, though the nurses dress made it a little difficult to move.

gripping onto Naruto's wrists, Sasuke tried everything he could to stop Naruto from squirming, bucking and wiggling under him but all the struggling wasn't doing any good to the Uchiha's own growing problem.

'Fuck it' Sasuke snapped in thought, doing the one thing he knew would stop Naruto from struggling and as soon as he had, Naruto became as stiff as a board.

'What the?' Naruto thought, still with wide eyes, Sasuke's soft pale lips pressed hard against his own, if only for a few moments more before Sasuke slowly pulled back, looking down at the blond, unable to work out what Naruto was feeling, something not normal for the Uchiha.

"What the hell was that?"Naruto meant to snap, but what came out was more of a shock filled squeak, causing Sasuke to chuckle a little.

"You really are a dobe if you need me to tell you what that was"

"Don't call me that teme, I know what it was, I want to know why?" Naruto managed to bite back in a better tone of voice then before.

"Because I wanted to" Sasuke smirked, leaning down for another kiss, only to be finally pushed off by a pissed off Naruto, landing on the floor with a low thud as Naruto sat up, a glare set upon his face.

"I'm not your fucking toy bastard. Give me back my camera so I can go" the blond snapped, getting off the bed as Sasuke got to his feet, his own glare set upon his face.

"I didn't say you was dobe"

"Then give me the really reason why you kissed me?" Naruto growled out, hoping in the back of his mind that Sasuke would say that he loved him, but knew that that wouldn't be the reason.

"Because"

"That's not an answer" Naruto huffed, folding his arms over his chest, forgetting that he was standing in Sasuke's bedroom wearing a dress that did nothing to hide the painfully hard hard on he had.

Silence was all the blond got as an answer from Sasuke for a moment, the Uchiha weighting up if he should tell Naruto the truth or not. After a few minutes if waiting, Naruto sighed, picking up the camera from the floor before making his way towards the bedroom door, not wanting to have his hopes crushed any more by Sasuke's lack of answers. In one swift moment, Sasuke managed to gently take hold of Naruto's hand, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Don't go" he whispered in an almost pleading tone (Uchiha's don't plead!) only getting a small sigh from Naruto as the blond spun round to face him, the last of his own self control leaving him.

"There's no point in me staying, it's not as if you feel anything for been in love with you for as long as I can remember and you feel nothing for me so I'm just going to go" Naruto whispered, looking anywhere then at Sasuke as he waited for the raven to snap at him, closing his eyes as he waited for the first blew of a punch but instead, he felt warmth.

Slowly opening his blue orbs, Naruto looked at Sasuke's closed eyes, really close to his own, the ravens lips once again pressed against his own, though this time a lot more gentle, feeling Sasuke's arms wrapped around his slim waist as Naruto finally gave in, once again closing his eyes, his hands moving into the soft locks of raven hair as he kissed back.

Smirking a little, Sasuke lightly licked Naruto's bottom lip, his hands moving down to the blonds' firm ass, giving it a light squeeze as Naruto gasped before softly moaning as Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth, rubbing up against his own before the pair of them broke apart, panting lightly for air, foreheads resting against each others.

"Does that answer your question" Sasuke panted lightly as Naruto only nodded, the pair not letting go of each other. Smirking a little, Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, this one filled with both passion and heat, grinding their hips against each Other as they made their way back towards the bed, Naruto dropping the camera on the floor while Sasuke pulled the hat off the blonds head before the pair fell backwards, landing in the same position as before, Sasuke sat upon the blond, his legs on either side of Naruto waist as he moved his kisses along Naruto's jaw, making his way down his neck, leaving bites and purple love bites as he went lower, Naruto moaning and letting out sexy little noises to Sasuke's touches.

Letting out a small growl, Sasuke stopped his kisses at the top of Naruto's nurses dress, taking the zip that held it together with in his teeth as he slowly pulled it down, locking his gaze on Naruto as he slowly exposed more and more of Naruto's firm tanned chest.

letting go of the small zip, Sasuke moved back up to Naruto's chest, kissing, sucking, licking and biting everywhere as Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, kicking off his shoes before using his feet to push down Sasuke's black sweat pants, all the while trying to control his breathing, bucking his hips up into Sasuke's, the pair moaning at the contact.

Getting to his feet, Sasuke kicked off his sweat pants before pulling the nurses outfit off Naruto, leaving him in just his orange boxers. Climbing back over the blond, Sasuke kissed him hard enough to bruise lips, running one of his hands across the blonds tanned skin, his hands rubbing at Naruto's nipples plucking and pinching until they became hard, smirking when Naruto gasped. Seeing the opportunity Sasuke thrust in tongue into Naruto's hot wet mouth, searching every nook and cranny before pulling back to fill their burning lungs with much need air, Sasuke's onyx orbs fixed on Naruto's clear blue ones.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, panting a little.

"You ask me that now, I'm almost naked and you ask me if I'm sure about this" Naruto chuckled, bucking his hips up into Sasuke's, getting a husky moan in response as Sasuke smirked, once again trailing bites and sucks down the length of Naruto's chest, making his way towards the hem of Naruto's boxers, Naruto moaning a little louder to Sasuke's touches, gripping onto the dark sheets under him as a long groan of pleasure passed his lips, Sasuke's tongue swirling around the seal upon his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button a few times before moving down lower towards Naruto rock hard member, hooking his fingers into the hem of Naruto's boxers, looking up at the blond as he slowly lowered the un-needed boxers, Naruto lifting his hips up slightly to make it easier for Sasuke.

With a small lick of his lips, Sasuke gently took Naruto's member in one hand, keeping eye contact with Naruto as he darted his tongue out, slowly licking up the length of the blond before taking him fully into his mouth, a sharp intake of breath and a husky moan leaving Naruto as he moved one of his hands to grip Sasuke's hair, the other hand tightening its grip upon the sheets as Sasuke moved his head up and down, nipping and swirling his tongue around as he moved, a string if 'fuck' 'shit' and 'oh god so good' escaping Naruto's mouth in panting moans.

"Fuck... Sas... Sasuke, I'm close" Naruto panted out, gripping Sasuke's hair tighter as he tried to buck his hips, unable to do so as Sasuke held him down, moaning low in his throat every time Naruto pulled his hair, finally snapping the tight coil with in the pit of Naruto's stomach as he spilled everything he had into Sasuke's waiting mouth with a long moan of the ravens name.

Cleaning Naruto's now limp cock, Sasuke licked his lips, clawing up a now sweat coated Naruto, calming the blonds lips once again to give him a tease of himself, grinding their hips together making Naruto mewl out and thrust his hips upward before letting out a short grunt as Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top, breaking away from the kiss to give Sasuke the same treatment as he had given him, leaving love bites every where he could, both moaning from the delicious skin on skin contact that felt like fire.

Lightly biting his bottom lip, Naruto looked up at Sasuke from his position between the Uchiha's legs, slowly moving Sasuke's boxers down his muscular legs, not wanting to see Sasuke's man hood until the boxers were completely off. Throwing the unwanted piece of clothing to the floor, Naruto let out a small moan before taking Sasuke's raging hard-on into his mouth, moaning around the hot organ as Sasuke shivered involuntarily, a growl mixed moan leaving him as Naruto tried to cover as much as he could with his small mouth, putting his hands where he could not reach.

moaning loudly, Sasuke fisted Naruto's hair, tugging on it a little as he tried to get more of himself into Naruto's mouth, the blond wincing a little from pain but continued his assault licking the tip like it was a lolly-pop, humming deep in his throat as Sasuke arched off the bed with a lengthy moan of Naruto's name, the blond swallowing all he was giving before kissing the raven deeply.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Lie on your stomach" Sasuke purred into the blonds ear, nibbling the lobe lightly as Naruto only raised a eyebrow at the raven but did as asked, lying on his stomach upon the bed, blushing from both embarrassment and nerves.

With a small pleasure filled growl, Sasuke climbed on top of the blond, starting at the junction between Naruto's shoulder blades, Sasuke kissed his way down the blonds back, making his way lower towards Naruto's ass, mewls and moans falling from the blonds lips as he went.

Reaching Naruto's behind, Sasuke parted his cheeks and started to lick and suck at the blonds awaiting entrance, getting a small 'eep' of surprise from Naruto before he moaned and moved his hips up urging Sasuke to continue. Reaching around and under his Naruto's body, Sasuke started to slowly pump the blonds limp cock, feeling it go hard in his hand, biting down on one of Naruto's butt cheeks as said blond moaned louder, pressing back against Sasuke before hissing from pain filled pleasure, two of Sasuke's fingers entering him as the raven scissored his entrance, pushing in a third as Naruto cried out, cuming for a second time that night with another cry of Sasuke's name.

Deeming Naruto ready, Sasuke slowly pulled his fingers out of the blond, one at a time, smirking a little at the disappointing moan Naruto gave to the lost before turning the blond over onto his back, pulling his tanned legs over his shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked, only getting a nod from the blond before rubbing his own pre cum over his hardened cock, slowly pushing into the blond with a pleasured grunt, Naruto giving out a hiss from the burning pain as Sasuke stopped moving once fully inside, kissing the blond as he waited for Naruto to adjust.

Breaking away from the kiss, Naruto lightly bucked his hips, giving Sasuke the ok to move as said raven pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, a deep throaty moan leaving the pair of them.

sweat covered both their bodies as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed around them, panting as Sasuke increased his speed, pounding into the blonds moaning mass of a body with everything he had, feeling himself coming closer to his second climax that night.

Wrapping a hand around Naruto's cock, Sasuke pumped him to the time of his thrusts, wanting them to climax together, Naruto leaning up to wrap his arms around the ravens neck, biting down on his shoulder before throwing his head back in pure bliss as his prostate was hit over and over again.

with a few more forceful thrusts and pumps of Naruto's cock, the pair cried out each other's names, Naruto's seed covering their chests and Sasuke's hand while Sasuke filled the blond with his own, collapsing on top of the blond, slowly pulling out of his before rolling to lie on his back by Naruto's side, Naruto cuddling up to the Uchiha as they came down from their pleasure high.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto sighed, tracing patterns upon Sasuke's chest.

"Why did you turn up in a dress?"

"I lost a bet with Kiba"

Silence fell within Sasuke's bedroom as the pair slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Sasuke making a mental note to thank the dog boy for winning the bet.

And dear readers, the moral of this tail is, be careful when placing bets, you never know what might happen if you lose...

* * *

><p>So that's it. Another yaoi to add to my collection. Please review, love to know what you all think. And before you say it, I know the sex was long, but in my eyes its to be enjoyed and not rushed…<p>

Me – I really need to picturing you to having sex any where and every where

Sasuke – Hn

Naruto – You said I would be seme this time round ~ pouts ~

Me – I know, its just, I always end up writing you as uke. Next time i'll try to remember that your seme


End file.
